Cheers
by KB103
Summary: Callie and Arizona ring in the New Year with a night of passion, champagne, and promises. Prompted by ladyv85


Title: Cheers  
>Author: KB103<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Callie and Arizona ring in the New Year with a night of passion, champagne, and promises. Prompted by ladyv85  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.<p>

A/N: Written for a lovely reader over at LJ. It totally helped get me out of my funk. I know New Year's has passed, but who doesn't want a little sex and champagne with calzona? :P

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p><em>Cheers<em>

Arizona slowed to a stop off the wheels embedded in her shoes. She leaned over the counter at the nurses' station, attempting to reach a chart for one of her patients. It was New Year's Eve and she felt weird because she had no plans. She was the type of person who had plans for every holiday or other day of importance, sans her birthday of course. For nights like New Year's Eve, St. Patrick's Day, the Super Bowl, etc., Arizona Robbins always had plans. Except she didn't tonight, and it was bothering her.

The blonde smiled as she saw Teddy round the corner. Teddy was her godsend, and Arizona didn't know what she would do without the talented surgeon. "So," Arizona addressed the other women, clicking her pen, "any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah actually," Teddy replied. "I'm going over to Owen and Cristina's for their party."

Arizona stared incredulously. "Owen and Cristina are having a party?"

"Yeah," the other woman answered, "I figured you and Callie would be spending the evening over there as well."

"We weren't invited," the blonde said through gritted teeth. She couldn't believe that Cristina and Owen didn't invite them. Well at least Arizona knew why she didn't have any plans. "You have fun though! I'm going to go see if I can find my wife."

Frowning, Arizona marched down the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West. She needed to vent, and lament the fact she had no plans for the evening. And what was with Cristina not inviting them to her party? Her eyes perked up as she spotted the Asian woman down the hall near the pit. "Cristina!" she hollered. "I need to talk to you."

"Great," Cristina muttered under her breath. It wasn't that she didn't like Arizona; the blonde was just so damn perky. It was weird.

"You're having a party tonight," Arizona said bluntly, plastering a smile on her face.

"Yes, I am."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

Cristina shrugged. "I invited Callie, but she said she had other plans, which I assumed you would be a part of."

"We don't have plans," the blonde answered, completely confused.

Cristina shrugged again. "I don't know anything. Talk to your wife."

Arizona rolled her eyes as Cristina stalked away. She could be so abrasive at times, something which the blonde didn't understand at all. Arizona was nice and smiley, but Cristina existed in a shroud of surliness and frowny faces. Though when she thought about it, Arizona could agree that Callie exhibited those same qualities to a certain degree. That was probably why her wife enjoyed living with the cardio prodigy.

Her mind refocused on the task at hand, however, Arizona started towards the orthopedic wing of the hospital. Pressing the button for the elevator, the blonde sighed in impatience. She didn't like being messed with, and still fumed about not having plans. Maybe it was the scarring from moving around so much as a kid and not having friends, but one of the worst feelings in the world for Arizona was not being invited to the party. It was every middle school girl's nightmare.

The elevator dinged upon arrival, the doors opening in front of her. Her blue eyes connected with the soulful ones belonging to Dr. Miranda Bailey as she stepped onto the elevator. "Bailey," she greeted affectionately.

"Dr. Robbins," the short statured woman replied.

Arizona turned to face the other woman. "You wouldn't happen to have seen my wife around the hospital recently would you?"

"She just scrubbed out. Said she was going home."

The blonde rolled her tongue along the inside of her cheek in frustration. "Huh."

Looking over at the confused PEDs surgeon, Bailey pressed the button for the next floor. "I'm not involved," she said, stepping off the elevator.

"Uh huh," Arizona responded, shooting the other surgeon a playful glare as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. The doors dinged open, and Arizona exited the elevator, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor. This evening was beginning to shape into something that was a little off. She didn't feel particularly confident about what would be waiting for her at home. She and Callie had Sofia for the night. Hopefully some baby love would bring her out of the funk in which she currently sat. She had been hoping for a fun night out this evening, but apparently that wasn't in the cards.

Opening the door to the apartment building, Arizona made her way up to the apartment she shared with Callie. Thankful to get away from the stresses of the hospital, the blonde sighed as she opened the door. "Calliope?" she called out, hanging up her coat and dropping her keys. "Callie? Where are you?"

"Hang on!" Arizona heard Callie's voice shouting from the bedroom. "I'll be right out."

"Ok," the blonde replied, scanning the apartment for the first time since she walked in the door. Candles twinkled on surfaces and the aroma of well cooked food wafted through the air. The bedroom door opened with a click, revealing Callie in a knee length black dress. The blonde swallowed as her mouth became instantly dry. That was not what she had been expecting. "Um…Hi."

"Hey yourself," Callie replied smoothly, gently looping her arm around Arizona's waist to draw the blonde in for a lingering kiss.

"What's all this?"

"I figured you and I could have a night in to celebrate the New Year," the Latina said sincerely. "It's been awhile since we have had time to ourselves."

"What about Sofia?" Arizona asked as her wife nuzzled against her neck.

"With Mark," Callie replied between gentle nibbles and nips.

A pleasure filled hiss left the blonde's lips as Callie ignited her skin with gentle strokes and caresses. She felt her knees weaken, and her mind cloud in a blissful haze. All too soon, Arizona felt Callie pull away, and her eyes snapped open in protest. "What are you doing?" she panted, her voice mutating into a near whine. "Why did you stop?"

"Do you not want to eat?" the brunette asked, gesturing towards the food.

Wrapping her arms around Callie's waist, Arizona smirked playfully. "Oh, I want to eat," she answered cheekily, "just not food."

Callie bit her lip so roughly it almost bled. Arizona was not a shy person by any means, but with their lives being so crazy as of late with work and Sofia, they had undeniably lost part of their physical relationship. The Latina hadn't heard her wife be that bold or brazen in months. Arizona's voice laced with innuendo wreaked havoc on Callie's mind in the most delicious way. She felt a sensuous shiver run down her spine as Arizona turned up the heat.

The blonde pulled her wife impossibly close, her hands running along Callie's exposed skin uncontrollably. Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues dancing and sliding against one another. Arizona ground her hips against the Latina's, trying everything she could to just get a bit of friction. This was way better than Teddy's stupid party. She would so much rather be here, doing hot, sexy things to and with her wife than sipping champagne and making small talk with her colleagues and only being able to think about how many ways she wanted to make love to her wife.

Callie steered the blonde towards the door to their bedroom. She smirked as she felt her body being slammed against the hard wooden surface. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head upon feeling Arizona's body pressed tightly against her own. The Latina's fingers dug into the smaller woman's ass as the blonde slid her hands underneath the hem of her dress. Arizona's fingers danced across the smooth skin of Callie's thighs, eliciting pleading moans from the beautiful woman's full lips.

"Please," Callie whispered.

Arizona tilted her head playfully. "Please what?"

"You know what," the Latina replied breathily, clinging to her lover.

"I do know," Arizona answered softly, her voice ghosting across Callie's ear. The blonde let out a moan of her own as her fingers gently caressed her wife's folds. Everything about Callie in that moment was just completely intoxicating. The feel of her, the sounds she made, the smell of her; everything about this woman in front of her enraptured Arizona's senses. With a sigh of relief, the blonde finally buried her fingers inside Callie, and relished in the feeling of her lover surrounding her. She slowly pumped them in and out of the Latina, her thumb occasionally rubbing against Callie's clit.

Callie felt like she might actually die from pleasure. The things Arizona was able to do to her never failed to make the brunette's head spin. Dizzying sensations washed over her as Arizona continued to bring her to the heights of pleasure. With each passing second, the Latina felt herself tumbling further and further over the edge. Finally, with a last moan of appreciation, Callie's body devolved into shudders and unintelligible words and sounds.

"Happy New Year," the Latina panted.

"It's only eight, Calliope," Arizona chuckled, placing a kiss on her wife's lips. "We're just getting started."

"Where are you going?" Callie asked as she felt Arizona pull away.

"To get some champagne," she replied easily. "I'll be right back." The blonde slipped out of the room quickly, and grabbed two glasses and the champagne Callie had chilling in the kitchen. She passed by the prepared dinner, pondering for a minute that perhaps they should eat then and mess around later. When she reentered the bedroom, however, Arizona forgot that thought as quickly as it had popped into her brain. Her wife laid sprawled out on the bed.

Completely.

Naked.

There were few things that had the ability to steal speech from Arizona. Seeing her wife naked and waiting, was definitely one of them.

"You gonna just stand there and stare, or am I going to be getting a drink sometime soon?"

Arizona blushed as she approached the bed, gently pouring each of them a glass of the bubbly liquid. She handed them both the Callie, so she could strip off her own clothing before joining her wife on the bed. "So what should we toast to?"

"The New Year obviously," Callie answered with a smirk.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Do you have any resolutions, Calliope?"

"Yes. I resolve to have lots and lots of sex with you."

"Seriously?" the blonde arched her eyebrows. "That's what you're going with?"

Callie leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Arizona. "How about for my resolution, I promise to put a smile on your face every day and never let the sun rise and set without telling you I love you."

"That's so sweet," Arizona gushed, clinking her glass against her wife's.

"What about you?" the brunette asked, taking a sip of the champagne.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm just gonna go to the gym more."

Callie shot her wife a glare and smacked her bare leg. "I was sweet, so you have to be too."

"This year, I'm going to appreciate the life you and I have begun to build together, and continue to love you with every fiber of my being."

The Latina giggled as she tapped her glass against Arizona's. "We are two of the most ridiculous people alive."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Arizona said, smiling. "Now drink up."

"Oh I see how you are, Robbins."

"Just want you to get a head's start on that resolution," the blonde replied playfully as she set her glass on the night stand. She relaxed against the pillows underneath her, and pulled Callie on top. "Hi."

Staring down into her wife's eyes, Callie couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Hi."

Weaving her fingers through the soft tresses of Callie's hair, Arizona pulled her wife into a deep, sensuous kiss. Unlike their urgency from before, this was slow and intimate, but still just as passionate. Their tongues moved languidly in a dance perfected by the two of them. Their skin heated up quickly as the passion built between them. Arizona arched her back as she felt Callie's teeth nip at her earlobe; the Latina's fingers digging into her thighs.

The blonde clutched tightly to her wife, riding out the sensations. Only with Callie had she ever been able to give herself over freely in every sense of the word. In other relationships, her partners had gotten to know her on a superficial level. She never fully opened up in other relationships. Sure, they talked, they had sex, but this was entirely different. Callie just knew her. She knew her body, her wants, and her desires.

As Callie slid down the blonde's body, Arizona panted in anticipation. A hiss escaped her lips upon feeling the Latina gently caress her folds with her tongue. Callie gently sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, drawing out the beautiful moans belonging to the woman beneath her. Arizona writhed in pleasure as Callie's tongue danced along her core. One hand gripped firmly to the Latina's while she used the other to caress her own body. Her hips rolled against the brunette's mouth, stilling as a little shriek of happiness left her body when Callie entered her with two fingers. She eagerly succumbed to the pleasure coursing through her body.

Callie's fingers moving inside her coupled with the skillful motion of her tongue soon sent Arizona over the edge. She nearly screamed as her orgasm washed over her, the pleasure sending shockwaves through her body. Callie's name spilled from her lips reverently as the tidal wave rolled through her. Callie slowed her ministrations, drawing out every ounce of pleasure for her wife as she worshipped her body.

As Arizona began to wind down from her orgasm, Callie kissed up her body, and lovingly nuzzled the smaller woman's neck. "I love you," she whispered.

Arizona grunted in reply.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the Latina asked, chuckling.

"I love you too," the blonde replied, still trying to catch her breath. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could have dinner. You know how much I love to have dessert first."

"Calliope," Arizona admonished, gently biting her wife's shoulder. "You're so bad."

"Ooo," the Latina sat up excitedly, "we could have naked dinner."

"In bed."

"I'll get more champagne."

"And don't forget the pizza menu," Arizona shouted after her.


End file.
